


Tattling

by Blueperson2021



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueperson2021/pseuds/Blueperson2021
Summary: Lincoln is a loved boy. This is a problem?
Relationships: lincoln loud/multiple
Kudos: 4





	Tattling

It was a relatively normal Saturday morning for Lynn Sr, the kids were playing, his work was done for the week and he had his puzzle in front of him ready to be made whole. The only thing that could have made this better was if his beloved wifey hadn't been called in for an emergency ("WE GOT A GUSHER!" The phone had shouted as Rita rushed to the office).

Of course, in the Loud House life a normal morning inevitably involved one of his many children popping in to spend some time with their old man- and with a knock on the door his only son drew his attention from to the open hallway.

"... Hi Dad." Lincoln said in a quiet tone, the boy had been looking a bit less chipper than usual. Lately his clothes were rumpled, his eyes slightly red, and there was always a subtle odour following him around.

"Ah, come in son," Lynn guided the white-haired boy he had taken in so long ago onto the bed where he sat seemingly smaller than he had been a week before. "Something bothering you? You've been looking a bit down lately Lincoln."

Lincoln sat up but kept his eyes down. "It's hard to talk about."

Lynn sighed, and put an arm around the boys' shoulder. "You can talk to me about anything Lincoln. Even if it's something you did wrong, I promise I won't get angry alright?".

Lincoln relaxed a bit but remained mostly stiff. "Have you ever done something really bad and wanted to stop; but you couldn't?"

"... Son I think I know what this is about." Lynn internally groaned, Rita and he had agreed that they would have this talk together; but life never went as expected. They'd seen the signs, the sudden return to bed wetting, his need for long showers, they'd _certainly_ heard the moaning and groaning

The boy shuddered and spilled like a cracked beaker. "Please don't be mad I-I- told her to stop, that I didn't want to b-but I still." He almost hyperventilated as his confession spilled forth with tears. "I still got _hard_ an' I wasn't strong enough an-and I thought Luna would help me but she- she- SHE DID IT TO ME TOO!"

"Linc-"

"SHE SAID I LIKED IT- b-but I-I didn't but I did-"

"Son you need to-"

"I don't _want it to feel good_ but it _does_ and I hate it so much-."

"That is _enough_ young man!" Lynn snapped. "Now I understand the girls can get rough but saying that you hate what you're doing with them is a complete lie.

Lincoln gaped at him, tears and snot still trailing down. "B-but Dad don't you under-"

"You mother and I understand perfectly well," confirmed the older man grimly. "These walls don't exactly keep secrets in y'know."

"T-then you _knew_?"

"Of course we knew. We all knew how Lori was devastated about Bobby, I'm surprised you were so stubborn honestly," the older man admitted, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. No one ever wants to talk about sex with their children, but it's part of being a parent like diapers and routine colds.

"But-but she- WHY-"a sharp look convinced the boy to quieten down. "Why didn't you stop it!?"

"Because your mother and I agreed that Lori deserved a chance to be a mother naturally," the main affirmed. "Donors are hard to find. You should be prepared to help your family when they need you."

Lincoln looked like he was going to vomit, he'd been doing that a lot recently. "She- you…"

"It's for the best, besides: I bet she and the other girls are teaching you plenty for Ronnie Anne, hunh!" He nudged his son playfully. "Just think; in a few years that little girl is going to want her first time to be special and you'll be a champion paired with a novice! If she doesn't love you before it I guarantee she'll love you after!"

"I don't _want_ her to love me because of this, I don't want her to know, to look at me and see me like- like-" the boy's voice cracked. "It's every night Dad, even when they're not- I see them when I sleep!"

Lynn breathed through his nose; it was going to be one of _those_ conversations.

"Lincoln you can probably just talk to them if you want to slow down, there's no need to get so worked up."

"B-but, Lynn s-she doesn't CARE!" Lincoln sobbed. "S-She says if she has a baby now then she- she w-w-"

"Won't have to have to wait into her thirties to avoid messing up her sports _and_ have a child, I know son." Lynn Sr assured him. "And that's fair isn't it? Pregnancy does horrible things to an athlete's body, and it takes a long time to recover. When you're competing at the top like that it's just not practical, so Lynn is just getting started early _before_ she has to concentrate on the game."

"Why can't she use someone else!?" Lincoln face contorted and hot tears gathered in the corners of his eyes again. "ANYONE ELSE!?"

"Lincoln don't shout." Lynn reprimanded. "I know you're having a hard time with this but I'm right next to you!"

"I... I." The boy petered out.

"Lincoln, if Lynn went around looking for other boys she could get a reputation that would ruin her in the eyes of sponsors. This way we can hide her pregnancy by saying she got sick for a few months and no one outside the house needs to know that... does she have a name for them yet?"

"Lacy. Lacy or Lynn III" Lincoln mumbled"

"Ah that's the ticket." Lynn snapped his fingers. "I don't know how I could've forgotten; anyway we can hide that little Lynn or Lacy isn't another one of Rita and I's bundles of joy until Lynn is ready to reveal it; preferably long after her sponsorship deals are long done."

"And Lori-"

"Bobby is infertile, you know not to bring this up son."

"Sam and Lun-"

"Well they can't impregnate each other now can they?" Lynn chuckled, his patience wearing thin. "They want to get the kids out _before_ the big tours and they don't have the pipes for those junctions!"

"Can't Lisa do something-"

"No. No; we both know that is a Monkey's Paw of a solution." Lynn chided. "No, you're right here, no reason to go to the moon for some cheese when you have the cow at home."

"B-but does it have to be- can't they just use a Turkey Baster!?"

Lynn felt a bit of annoyance creeping in, _boys these days…._

"Now son, you should be happy so many pretty girls want to spend time with you like that; god knows I would have loved it when I was your age."

"But they're my sisters!" Lincoln cried. "You're not supposed to do this with family!"

"They're your _adoptive_ sisters." Asserted the man of the house. "There's no harm in this with you, not unless you went around telling other people. Then child services would come and they would break the family up; you don't want that now do you?"

The little boy deflated. "No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I-I just…" Lincoln shrank down further. "I thought they loved me, not like they saw me like _this_."

"They do care about you son, just not in the way you thought." Lynn retracted his arm. "Now I know this is new to you, but when you get used to it you'll understand that this is a blessing. Things are always changing Lincoln and not always for the better. But if you grasp this opportunity you'll always have a connection with your sisters no matter where they go."

"I already had a connection." Lincoln muttered sullenly.

"A _blood_ connection." Corrected Lynn.

The boy shook a moment and Lynn thought he might have another tantrum, but for once he showed some maturity and held himself together.

Okay so Lynn himself might be a bit of baby at times, but he wanted better for his son.

"Okay Dad. I guess I needed to hear this." Lincoln turned away from his father as he wiped his eyes. "Sorry to bother you."

"It's okay sport," no need to rub the point in, Lincoln would toughen up in time. "We all need to get some clarity from someone else now and then."

"Yeah. Guess so." Lincoln hopped off the bed, he could clean himself up better in the bathroom. "I'm going to take my shower now."

"Don't stay in too long this time, your Mother and I don't want another cold one!" Lynn reminded. "And try to keep it down tonight, your mother's having a hard day at work!"

Lincoln didn't answer, and just left out the bedroom door, his eyes downcast. He trundled on for a moment before meeting a pair of cleats attached to-

"Sup Stinkoln?" Lynn Jr of course.

"Hey Lynn." He found himself suddenly drawn into an affectionless bear hug, his eyes forced to meet the jock's.

"I heard you tattling." She snapped. "I told you not to try and you did; you wanna guess how much trouble you're in?"

He didn't bother answering.

"Yeah, I wouldn't either." His sister smirked. "But tell you what; you do that tongue thing Luna taught you right and I'll consider letting you off easy."

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a bit different from my usual writing now isn't it? I would never have expected to write it either, or for my first completed fic to be about this.  
> I should make two things clear: firstly that this is not how I normally write these characters, or interpret them in this way at all.  
> Secondly: I don't have an issue with Loudcest as a story element. A lot of my favourite Loud House fics involve it in some capacity, but a lot more use it clumsily than skilfully. So many fics involve Lincoln engaging in incest, having children with his own sisters; and even when discovered everything works out more or less fine.  
> An eleven/twelve year old boy having 'relations' with his older sisters, and his parents not bringing the hammer down upon at least the older participants upon finding out?  
> What kind of fun juice are they drinking?  
> This was born from a rant/discussion between myself and another author upon how so many of these fics take the wish fulfillment aspect to such an extreme that their fic's narrative value is damaged by it. Eventually the question arose: if Lincoln is sleeping with a sister, and other members of the house if not all of the household members are fine with it then what kind of mindset do those girls and parents have?  
> What kind of mindset would they have to have if multiple girls were involved and they did nothing to stop it? What logic makes that kind of status quo normal?  
> Thus wish fulfilment and reason met and birthed this less favourable answer.


End file.
